


Annabelles suffering

by ravenjones



Category: St Trinian's (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenjones/pseuds/ravenjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of Annabelles torture at Cheltnam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabelles suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is my first fic, be nice

Annabelles Diary, KEEP OUT!!!!!

Hey diary, this is my first entry and I have lots to tell you! I dont really know how to feel about finding you, Daddy told me that you were supposed to be a birthday present from Mummy before we lost her, I miss Mummy so much. I don't understand why Daddy hasnt told me about you before it's like he doesnt care sometimes.....no that isn't, fair like Daddy says he loves me lots he is just very busy with his gallery and trying to run a sucessful business, yes that's it he is just too busy for me. Anyway since Mummy is gone Daddy says that he doesnt have the time to look after me, run his gallery and afford to home school me so he decided to send me to a boarding school...Cheltnam Ladies boarding school!!!!!! I am sooooo excited I get to meet lots of girls and make loads of friends and I won't have to stay at home all alone with Maria (the nanny), I don't much like Maria she is very uptight for a nanny and always points out my 'flaws' and don't get me wrong I love Daddy and he loves me but he isn't around much because his gallery demands a lot of his time, besides I dont have many friends and I really want to change that. I can't wait for the summer to end so I can start again, I won't have to be alone anymore diary, I will have friends to talk to and cry with and share secrets with. Cheltnam will be the best, Daddy says its the best school for young ladies in the whole of England, sorry I can't write more diary, Maria says it's time for bed :(  
Yours Faithfully, Annabelle Caroline Fritton xx

It's the day before I go to Chelnam!!!!! I have spent literally all day packing my things and making sure I don't forget anything (I can be such a clutz sometimes) because although she is a nanny and MY DADDY pays her wages Maria decided that she wanted to watch TV and eat the contents of the fridge instead of helping me.....I don't like to talk badly about people but Maria really is selfish and annoying. I mean she has always disliked me calling me a waste of space and saying things like 'typical Fritton' and 'no wonder you father leaves you with me' when I accidentally knock a vase or two over. I try not to let it get to me because I know that Daddy loves me, he isn't here but he has said so. Then again Daddy was supposed to come and see me today as a final goodbye before Cheltnam but he cancelled as usual, he must have been really busy at work.....he is always really busy with work. I'm rambling again diary (I need to stop that) it doesn't mater anyway, I can do this on my own, I think. Anyway once I get to Cheltnam I won't have to do this on my own, I won't have to miss Daddy or put up with Maria. I will be far away and surrounded by friends. I will be free :)  
Yours Faithfully, Annabelle Caroline Fritton

This is HELL!!!! I hate it here diary, I have been here for less than a week and everyone hates me already. The head teacher (Mrs Bagstock) is horrible, when I arrived I had to go to her office, I did everything I was suposed to. I smiled, my uniform was neat and I brought all the write paperwork in the right order but she looked at my name on a list scowled, looked at me like I was a murderer and hissed.  
" A Fritton eh, well you are bound to be trouble being the daughter of your father, we will be watching you Annabelle and if you step a foot out of line you will be sure to regret it, you are a Cheltnam Lady now."   
After that very rude and uncalled for introduction I had to compose myself and decided that it might just be the head teacher that I can't stand (after all who likes their head teacher?) but boy was I wrong, after we finished in the office she escorted me out and around the massive school until we came to a group of girls and one in particular caught my eye. She was a beast of a girl with broad shoulders and the physique of a weightlifter and I silently prayed never to run into her. That prayer however clearly was not granted as once we were in earshot Mrs Bagstock bellowed   
"Verity Thwaites"   
As loud as she could down the corridor and the beast girl came to join us. Mrs Bagstock introduced me to Verity saying simply   
"This is the one I told you about Verity, this is Annabelle Fritton."  
I swear at the mention of my name the grin Verity already had on her face grew into an almost untolerable and malicious smirk, her eyes narrowed and rather than say anything to me she just walked back to her friends and shot me a glare over her shoulder, I don't know why but I got this really bad feeling in my stomach and I didn't trust Verity Thwaites. I was right not to. After the grand tour of the school (which I knew I wouldn't remember) I was on my was to the dormitories that had been pointed out to me when I heard footsteps, at first I ignored them figuring that it must have been a janitor as all of the girls should of been in thier dormitories. It wasn't a janitor. The footsteps got closer and the dread in my stomach grew until I turned and saw Verity and her friends from earlier coming my way......and I froze, of course I froze it's just like me pathetic little Annabelle Fritton. When Verity got to me she took my bag from my hand and asked if she could help me carry it to my dormitory, she had a smile on her face that told me that she didn't want to help me but I just said yes quietly and ignored the giggles from her friends. Things got a lot worse when we got to our dormitory, there were about 5 other girls and I realised that Verity stayed in this dormitory too, I also realised all of the girls go silent when Verity and her friends walked in behine me and closed and locked the door. I swung around quickly when I heard something loud crash against the floor. It was my bags and all my belongings scattered over the floor, yet again I froze and I imagine I must of went about three shades whiter as Verity and all the other girls laughed and scowled at me. Then Verity was on me, I didn't even see her move and before I knew what was happening she had kicked the back of my knees and I fell to the floor, I couldn't help but let out a scream and it only seemed to make Verity more determined as she lowered her head to my ear and whispered in it.  
" You didn't actually think anybody here would be friends with the likes of you did you? You are a disgrace just like your family, just like your filthy father and your whore mother and you don't belong at Cheltnam. So until you leave we will make sure you don't forget your place won't we girls?"  
At that they all cheered and laughed, I was still frozen kneeling on the floor. That's when Verity threw the first (and hardest) hit, she kicked me many times, in the back at first then she stopped and encouraged the other girls to join in. They did, they didn't argue and they were just as vicious. They kicked me, hit me, spat on me and pulled my hair. I didn't know how many of them were on me at that point but I felt lots of blows and at some point I lost conciousness. I woke up this morning in the medical wing and when I told them who had attacked me, that is was Verity no one seemed to care. Mrs Bagstock just told me to stop lying, that her star pupil would do nothing of the sort and I shouldn't accuse someone out of jealousy. I can't believe this place diary it is horrible, I just pray that the attack was some sort of initiation, I should of known that nothing works out for me and now Daddy is refusing to come get me, I am stuck in this hell hole.  
Pray for me Diary, Annabelle Caroline Fritton

I hate this place diary, it just gets worse and worse. I hoped Verity had proven her point on the first night I spent at Cheltnam but with the threat she gave me I knew she hadn't and I was right. The attacks were relentless and it seemed that more and more people joined in as time passed, it went from simple brutal street like attacks to more frequent and smaller ones then to the worst of all, malicious planned attacks that were orcastrated to cause me the most pain and as much fear as possible. Verity discovered my phobia of small spaces and locked me in a trunk in the dormitory and left me there over night, I panicked and screamed but no one helped, instead someone just occasionally kicked the trunk and told me to shut up. I tried everything diary, I sobbed and I begged but no one helped. They still don't and Verity loves the trunk, she and her gang (as I now call them) have a new routine they beat me then they bundle me into the trunk, what always gets to me though is the smiles, the laughter and the delight in the faces of these girls, they love seeing my pain and I am starting to believe I deserve it, after all if I wasn't so weak and pathetic none of this would of happened. I deserve everything I get. Verity has many ways to punish me for what I am the trunk is one of her favourites but she has many other methods. One of the most painful was a session where I was restrained and whipped with something (a belt I think) for hours, I had sighed in relief when I thought they were finished and the blows stopped but then something was poured on my back, it burned excrutiatingly as it flowed down my back and the more I screamed the more was added (I now know that it was ethanol stolen from the science labs). This is true punishment as Verity calls it, this is what I deserve. I am Annabelle Caroline Fritton and I am worthless no one here cares about me and as Verity pionts out neither does my father but I will not give up on that yet because he is my father and if he doesn't love me then why should anyone else? No diary, I do deserve this punishment but I will not let them see my pain I will punish myself for my own flaws and I will never let them see it, if they want to cause me pain I will do my best to deal with it and try not to satisfy them.  
Yours Sadly, Annabelle Caroline Fritton

How pathetic can you get Annabelle, a little kiddy diary and I see you think I am a beast. I will show you a beast Fritton and you will regret that, you are going to feel pain you didn't even know existed and you will get a very special 12th birthday presesnt from me Annabelle, you won't forget it any time soon and you will not deal with it.

Excuse my handwriting diary, pain really does make this difficult. I am in the medical wing again Verity found you so I am now hiding you somewhere new, I had been ignoring the kicks and slaps in the corridoors hell I even managed to just shrug it off when girls threw food at me and completely ruined my clothes. I was doing okay dairy, I was ignoring and avoiding the hits and the names from other students and avoiding Verity and her gang as best as I could. I found that there was a treeline a couple of metres away from the hockey pitch that no one went near and I could never resist the outdoors, being outside makes me feel free so I thought it was the perfect hiding place. I would lean against the bark of some of the bigger trees as I watched the hockey team (including Verity) play a few matches and it would seem she has as much aggressionon on the pitch as she does towards me, she has knocked out several opponent players and I didn't see them get up before the ambulances took them away, I do hope they were all okay. Anyway (I am rambling again) I had a bad day that ended with eggs in my hair and went to calm down at the treeline but someone had left the hockey equipment out so I started hitting pucks into the net as hard as I could, I was so focused that I didn't see Miss Calvin (P.E teacher) watching me from a classroom window and before I knew what had happened she told me I was on the team and would be a sub for a game in two weeks time. Yet again I froze. Verity was team captain and she would not be happy about this, I knew she was going to make me suffer for it and I was right. The next day (MY BIRTHDAY) I woke to three girls on top of me, they tied me up, gagged me and blind folded me. I fought with everything I had at first but then I remembered who I was and what I deserved so I allowed them to carry me to whatever hell Verity had lined up. The girls deposited me in a room and removed my blindfold it only had a chair and dim lights, that was when I spotted Verity, she emerged from a large group of girls who were peering through the doorway, all of the girls were silent and that made me nervous they would usually be yelling and cheering by now and that is what really made me panic I knew something wasn't right. Then I noticed it, Verity had a hockey stick in her hand and she grinned at me as she slowly walked closer.  
"Beast am I Annabelle? I'll show you a beast."  
The first blow was hard, it connected to my shins and I couldn't help but scream then the blows came hard and fast as Verity hit me over and over and all over my body, I didn't focus on Verity though, I watched the others some had blank faces and some were smiling, I will never understand them. Then Verity gave me one last blow to the head and the room faded out.  
"happy birthday Annabelle."  
Were the last words I heard Verity spit at me before I totally blacked out. The nurse says I will be fine for the hockey match (unfortunately). Verity will make me suffer for being well enough to play and my Daddy didn't even send me a card (he is probably busy with work) but I have my own ways of punishing myself, last night I limped into the kitchen and stole one of the sharpest knives I could find, I didn't know my intentions at the time I just needed to make myself suffer for being so pathetic and then found myself in the toilets and locking the door behind me, I looked in the mirror and knew what I wanted, no what I needed to do I put the blade to the top of my arm and cut five neat lines before I watched the blood drip slowly. It was strangely satisfying and I felt like the pain was what I deserved and I needed to suffer this way, my way. I may not write for a while as I will be spending my time avoiding Verity and her gang.  
Until next time. Annabelle Caroline Fritton

Guess who, only joking it's me of course. I am pleased to report that I managed to avoid Verity up until the hockey match on saturday even if it did mean that I had to sleep in the school library for a solid two weeks without a matress (it did nothing for my back) but Daddy always said I was a stubborn little girl. I have also been making myself stronger, I can't help it diary every time someone says a sly comment in the corridoor or shoves an elbow into my ribs I hate myself for being me, for being so weak and so easy to target and I go to my room and get the knife. My arms now have a few scars on them and are usually covered with bandages and padding, I don't want any infections as that would mean Veity finding out and I know I could not cope with that. Anyway even with my really sore back and my arms in pieces I went to the hockey teams changing rooms ten minutes earlier than everyone else and got into my hockey kit, that way I wouldn't have to run into Verity, it worked, I dread seeing that monster because no matter who is around (teachers and students alike) Verity does what she wants to me and I can understand her hatred of me I am pathetic but no one ever stops her- I resent them for that, more so than her. When the time for the hockey match came I hid by my treeline but Miss Calvin spotted me and dragged me to the pitch, that's when I saw Verity and she was practically foaming at the mouth, I could tell she wanted to beat me up there and then but she was too focused on hockey for me at that moment (thank christ) yet I knew she would get me sooner or later and that when she did the hospital wing would be my home once again. I had watched all of the hockey matches this year from the safety of my treeline and I knew that Verity's oponents had no chance she was like a raging bull on the field. At least that's what I thought until I saw the mighty Cheltnam ladies team quaking in their boots and shuffling around the pitch nervously, they were never like this and I had no idea why the unrivaled champions were so spooked so I turned to Miss Calvin (who was white as a ghost and biting her nails) and asked what was going on. She looked at me with wide eyes and said   
" don't you know who we are playing girl?"  
I shook my head and watchd Miss Calvin turn yet another shade whiter and was about to ask who when a noise as loud as an explosion silenced everyone on the perfectly trimmed hockey fields.  
"They're here. St Trinians!"   
Miss Calvin managed to squak before fainting and I stared at her lifeless body for a bit in shock before she was taken away and a large and extremely graffitied bus drove onto the next hockey pitch over. It completely destroyed the grass much to the horror of the school janitor. I couldn't help but be terrified of the rabble I saw getting off that bus, those girls looked more like criminals than schoolgirls. Some of them were sharpening their hockey sticks to a point while others were doing death threats at the Cheltnam team and two girls even fell out of the bus fighting with eachother, that wasn't the most shocking thing though as they were followed by their headteacher who simply stepped over them and laughed  
" Girls will be girls."  
In an extremely dramatic voice whilst holding up a bottle half full of brandy. I was glad to have been put on the subs bench at that moment as I knew these girls would tear me apart, I was right and 10 minutes before the end of the match when a St Trinians girl with jet black hair and a choker round her neck (who I may or may not have been watching) took out one of our strikers whilst preventing the Chelnam girl from breaking the 5-5 score I got to see how long I would last. I was pushed onto the pitch by Miss Bagstock (who had been watching the game from the sidelines with the St Trinians headmistress) which totally aggrivated Verity to the point where she was actually growling at myself and any other player that got too close. I didn't care much though, I was too busy trying to locate that Trinians girl with the jet black hair. Then before I knew what was happening the game continued, the two girls that had fallen from the bus fighting were upon me and attempted to hook their hockey sticks around each of my feet and trip me up but I managed to avoid the attack by jumping over the sticks then pushing both girls on top of eachother as they passed me, when I turned they were on the floor fighting eachother again and without realising it I had let my guard down long enough for Verity to take advantage, I didn't see or hear her coming in all the commotion of the hockey match but I felt the hard wood of her hockey stick hit the back of my head and a loud gasp from everyone around before I blacked out. It must have only been for seconds but I heard a husky voice saying  
"Hey are you alright? That bitch is a psycho."  
When I opened my eyes to see who from Cheltnam would dare talk to me in front of Verity I was greeted by hardened brown eyes and a smirk, it was the girl with the jet black hair staring down at me and I froze.......again. She didn't move but instead reached a hand down to me which I accepted with a grunt and wide eyes as pain shot through my head when I moved but her smirk seemed to make the pain go away and she whispered in that husky voice of hers  
"My name is Kelly. You are welcome, nice one avoiding Andrea and Taylor and stop checking my ass out."  
Then she turned away and winked, before I had time to respond she was running the length of the pitch, tackling Verity and hitting her hard with a kick to the ribs followed by scoring a screamer of a winning goal for St Trinians (I mean they are supposed to be the enemy but that puck passed three Cheltnam defenders and didn't even slow down) then as fast as they had arrived they left batting hockey sticks through the air and singing something about being the best before a small blonde girl drove the bus out of the front gates and out of sight, all they left behing was carnage, within the space of two hours these girls had turned Cheltnam into what looked like a warzone and had hospitalized Verity and most of her gang. Though I can't say there vulgarness appeals to me I do wish I could thank them for whacking Verity. That part of yesterday was definitely my favourite moment at Cheltenam so far. Also I want to thank that girl, Kelly, she is the first person to say anything kind to me in months and I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about her, and i totally wasnt checking out her butt.  
Hope Verity stays hospitalized, Annabelle Caroline Fritton.

Verity did not stay hospitalized and the last two monts have been hell. I had to get braces and at lunch Verity cornered me and noticed food stuck in them so the wicked beast screamed   
"Annabelle the cannibal."  
Over and over until she had the whole school joining in. I froze at first but then I ran to the dorm and got my knife (It was almost an instinct now) before sprinting to the girls toilets, locking the door behind me and moving to the mirror where I often stare at myself in disgust. I keep hearing one word over and over in my head, worthless, worthless, worthless. I am bloody worthless and I carved it in my arm as a reminder, I had never cut so deep before and the blood gushed out and the pain was immense but it wasnt enough so I added five more perfectly straight lines before I collapsed and cried, I don't know why I cry anymore, my mind is too messed up and dark and confused for me to undertand but still I cry like the pathetic idiot I am and still no one can help. It's my fault really I should be better I should be what they want from me and I don't know why I can't, I try so hard but it is never enough. Daddy hates me because he caught me kissing Jane Grace who lived down the street over the October break, I don't know why I kissed her but Daddy said it was unatural and I was never to do it again then he locked me in the cupboard by our kitchen because he couldn't stand to look at me (I don't blame him) I really do hate small spaces though and couldn't help but scream and bang on the door to get out, I just panicked. I give up diary I can deal with the punches and the attacks. I can even deal with the whole school and Daddy hating me and my new nickname because I deserve all of that and it isn't permanent but my mind is what really gets to me and only the pain seems to be able to distract it......I don't know what to do anymore diary.  
Yours Miserably, Annabelle Caroline Fritton

It's febuary now diary and not much has changed. Verity and her gang still beat me regularly but I have become better at avoiding them and have managed to dodge a few of their attacks but they always get me in the dormitories because I have no where else to go, I did try and avoid the dormitories by not sleeping for nearly two weeks but then I collapsed and Mrs Bagstock said if I didn't go to my dormitory and sleep like a normal human being that she would put me in detention for the rest of the year and call my father. That's another thing since Daddy caught me kissing Jane I NEVER see him anymore, he doesn't anwser phone calls and when I tried to call him using the house phone Maria anwsered said I had disgraced him and that he didn't want to talk to me. I understand why he is so angry, I mean kissing another girl is wrong isn't it? But I know Daddy still loves me even if it is only because he is my dad and he has to. I am getting used to Cheltnam now (even with the beatings) at first I didn't understand the way that they acted and what half of the rules were for, they seemed a bit petty to me. But I think I understand now, all Chelnam rules try to make everyone into the perfect lady and I figured that if I follow all the rules and be the perfect lady that Daddy, Verity, all the teachers and all the other girls will have no choice but to care about me and love me so that's it diary, I will be the perfect lady no matter what and until I am I will take eveything Verity does and I will punish myself because I should of been the perfect lady all along shouldn't I? Yes that has to be it diary. I will become Annabelle Fritton the perfect lady and somebody who is worth something.  
Wish Me Luck, Annabelle Caroline Fritton

Hey diary, I think I am getting the hang of being the perfect lady. I have memorized the Cheltnam ladies rule book and have followed it's exact directions as much as I can, when I can't follow it exactly and I break the rules I have to let the blood flow. I know people wouldn't understand why I do it but it's not a choice I deserve pain for being so pathetic and sometimes I feel like without the pain I would never feel anything, I don't know wether to call it an addiction but I need the pain to know that I can still feel and that the world isn't totally numb. Verity doesn't seem to have noticed anything the attacks are still happening but now she calls me a techers pet as she spits in my face and hits me, the teachers seem to have noticed the effort I am putting into trying to be better but all they do now is look harder for excuses to give me detentions, one detention I got was for raising my hand and Miss Paige simply stated that it was because no Fritton could actually be interested in learning so I was wasting her time. This is harder than I thought diary but I will make them see eventually and I am not giving up hope because today Jamie tate acutally spoke to me without saying an insult or hitting me, surely that means that she must of noticed, she must see what I am striving for because she asked me to help her study and that means that I will see her again and that carrys risks for her if Verity finds out about it. I remain hopeful and pray for both mine and Jamies sake that Verity does not find out about our studying together, I would not want to see Jamie get hurt and I don't want to lose the only friend (should I call her that?) that I have here. I hope this goes well.  
Cross Your Fingers, Annabelle Caroline Fritton

OMG, it's valentines day tomorrow diary and Jamie has asked me on a date (I said yes), she is so kind and since she has been hanging around with me Verity seems to have backed off a bit, I mean I still get called names and hit but Jamie shouts at people whenever she sees it. I can't believe it diary, my luck has finally changed, I'm not alone anymore and it's all because I am a Cheltnam lady now, I knew that becoming the perfect lady would work. I haven't cut as frequently either, I know it's only been two weeks but Jamie has changed everything, Jamie helps me to stop focusing on the negatives and she says that she doesn't care what anyone else thinks of me, she is brilliant and things don't seem so bad when she is around. I have no idea where we are going for our date (Jamie said it was a surprise) but I just know that it is going to be amazing. Jamie isn't like everyone else, when people giggle at us in the hallway she just laughs and carries on walking with me, she is the first person to actually care and I will do whatever I need to so that she is happy. I couldn't be happier but I need to get to class.  
Yours Merrily, Annabelle Caroline Fritton

I was wrong diary. No one here cares about me and I should of known better than to expect that from them, I am pathetic. Why would anyone care about me? I suppose I should explain what happened shouldn't I? Well I met Jamie outside my dorm for our date and she looked amazing, I was totally swept off my feet. Then she led me to a store cupboard that had fairy lights and a table with two candles and two plates of lasagne on it and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, I couldn't believe she had gone to all that effort just for me. We went inside and were eating our lasagne and she was smiling at me the whole time (suppose I was smiling too). When we finished Jamie moved her plate forward and said  
"I've never met anyone like you before Annabelle, I can't understand why Verity treats you so badly, I think you are amazing."  
That's when I did it, I knew I shouldn't - Daddy told me how wrong it was and that it wasn't natural but I couldn't help it, I got these butterflies in my stomach and I leaned over and kissed her. Then before I knew what had happened Jamie had kicked me to the floor and opened the door to the store cupboard, Verity was standing in the doorway and laughing with a few other girls (one had a video recorder), It took me a few moments to realise what was happening and in that time Verity had stepped in the cupboard and hissed at me  
"So not only are you pathetic Fritton but you are a dirty raging dyke aswell ( all of them laughed). I knew that spending time with Jamie would expose you, you filthy pervert."  
At that my eyes widened and I realised how truly stupid I had been. Jamie had been nothing more than another attack from Verity, a different kind of attack, and I totally fell for it. My stupid weird mind fell for her and now Verity had more ammunition than ever to shoot me down with.  
" We don't like dykes Fritton!"  
Jamie scowled at me and that made me feel a knew type of pain deep inside me that hurt more than all the others, I know that pain will never go away. Then it was time for Verity and the others to have their fun, I was paralized with shock and my legs wouldn't allow me to run away, then the hour in hell began. Verity had given the girls various weapons including hockey sticks, belts and hot water. I was swilled with the hot water first and it made my skin sizzle and boil then came the blows with the hockey sticks, Verity and the others avoided my head, I think they wanted me to stay concious. After that I was stripped to my underwear (I couldn't fight back anymore) before they whipped me with the belts and someone burnt my already tender skin with cigarettes, at this point I was numb - my mind was blank and the pain felt distant but I felt the blood all over my body, they weren't finished though and they proceeded to beat me in the cupboard. I had no way of escape and no reason to, I was barely concious when one of the girls wrote something on my blood stained head and then they all vanished giggling and high fiving, the only thing I could feel was the pool of blood I was now lying in and then everything went black and I felt an eerie peace. I woke up in hospital a week later (a week ago now)with two fractured ribs and my left arm broken, I couldnt remember anything at first and when I asked the nurse what had happened she told me I had been found at the bottom of some stairs and it was assumed I had fallen. I only remembered exactly what had happened over the next week and today I was brought back to Cheltnam in a taxi, as soon as I walked through the door I was greeted by smirks and elbows to my tender ribs as well as the occasional person shouting dyke or perv at me. It turns out that Verity's friend had videod the whole thing and the words that had been written on my head were 'filthy dyke', everyone had seen the video. I couldn't take it so I went back to the farmiliar pain my knife provided and now I am in the library, I can't face Verity and the girls in the dorm and I may not write in you for a while, I will be the perfect Cheltnam lady if it kills me and I will make myself suffer if I'm not, I will become what they want, I have to become what they want. This is all my fault but I will fix it.  
Goodbye For Now, Annabelle Caroline Fritton


End file.
